


We can make it like the stories

by Royalwriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/pseuds/Royalwriter
Summary: Jester lets her laugh for a few seconds, stifling her own giggles into Beau’s thigh. Beau loosens her grip on her hair to threat her hand through it. Oh no.Oh she loves Jester. She knew that before, kind of, but now with Jester laughing next to her still throbbing cunt she knows it. Beau loves Jester, and the realization might kill her.The Mighty Nein finally get some downtime, and Beau and Jester take advantage of the time alone.





	We can make it like the stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self indulgent beaujester smut, hope you enjoy!

The second the Mighty Nein is back in a regular city that actually has access to inns with more than four rooms, Beau and Jester start making plans to finally, _finally_ get a room to themselves. They’ve been stealing kisses and quiet moments on nightwatch for almost a month, but that’s not the same.

Jester wants to finally stay with Beau, _alone_ and they’ve discussed it and they’re both comfortable, and eager, and so when they get the chance they go about making arrangements to finally fuck.

“I want to spend the night with you, but we have to go to a bathhouse first. We smell so bad we might as well be Caleb when he first got here,” Jester gripes.

“I will find us the nicest bathhouse in all of Exandria if you never mention Caleb in a horny context ever again,” Beau counters.

“Mmmm, deal.”

Beau keeps to her end of the bargain. She goes from bathhouse to bathhouse until she finds them one that’ll rent out a private room. She’s hands over far too much money, far too easily. (There’s still a thrill to that, to having money to spend with ease. Money that’s _hers_ not pilfered from pockets.) She knows Jester likes fancy things, and Beau likes Jester without others staring.

Jester’s overly excited. She drags Nott throughout the city with her, insisting that Beau stay far away. Beau’s fine with that. There’s plans of her own that she wants to execute in their shared room before Jester gets back.

They meet at the bath house. Jester has a basket that’s overflowing with different soaps that Beau can smell from almost a hundred feet away.

“Did you buy out every perfume store in the city Jes?” Beau teases, as they’re lead into the baths by a rather disgruntled attendant. 

The attendant might be judging the mud and blood they’re covered in. Beau doesn’t know. Or care, really.

“Not all of it! Just enough. We never get to take fancy baths, and it all smelled so good! I couldn’t just pick one,” Jester replies.

“How many soaps can we need? They all do the same thing right?”

“Well they’re not just _soaps_ Beau. I got hair stuff too!” 

“You don’t just use soap for that?” Beau’s dumbfounded.

“No, like conditioner?” Jester furrows her brow, “Beau you know what conditioner is right? Beau tell me you know what conditioner is.”

“Uhh—” Beau’s saved from responding by the attendant dropping them off in the bathroom and leaving. Jester’s too delighted by the steaming water to continue prying about the conditioner.

“Beau! It’s so warm come feel!” Jester waves Beau over and Beau dips a hand into the water. It is warm, almost unpleasantly so. She loves it.

“It is, a nice break from bathing in the rain,”

Jester snorts, “That’s true, much nicer,” 

She stands back up, reaching back to start unlacing her dress. “Let’s go! I don’t want it to get cold!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s enchanted and can’t actually get cold,” Beau retorts, but starts untying her boots regardless. She’s in just as much of a hurry to get into the bath, and to see Jester.

By the time she’s untying the wraps around her chest she looks up to see that Jester’s finished undressing. It’s not that Beau hasn’t Jester naked before, they’ve lived together long enough that it’s an inevitability, but she hasn’t seen Jester naked in a context where she’s encouraged to _look_.

And look she does. Her eyes trace the freckles that start at Jester’s shoulders and trace down and over her stomach. She stares at the way Jester’s hips jut out, at the stretch marks that zag across her thighs. She spends probably too long lingering on Jester’s thighs, but she can’t help it. Jester could crush her head with them, but god what a way to go. 

Beau’s jolted out of her staring by Jester’s laugh.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” She’s teasing, but Beau blushes. Beau hates that, a little. She never blushed for anyone but Jester.

“I am,” Her voice is a little bit too quiet. To compensate, she closes the distance between Jester and herself. She uses one hand on Jester’s hip to pull her and places the other behind her head to kiss her.

She’s kissed Jester before. They just haven’t kissed without anyone nearby to awkwardly cough in awhile, or the impending threat of bandits if they kiss for too long without keeping a lookout. She loses herself in the kiss, in the taste of Jester, the pull of Jester’s lips against hers.

Eventually Jester breaks the kiss. Beau makes a noise of complaint.

“We’re still pretty stinky,” Jester curls her nose up. Beau laughs.

“We are, we are.”

“Bath first, come on!” Jester steps backwards to dip into the water.

“Oh it’s so warm! Beau come on in it’s so nice,”

Beau follows after her, sighing in relief at the water. They’re both filthy enough that the water immediately colors around them, before it gently leaves through a drain. Beau loves magic baths. She’s only coming to magic baths from now on.

They both scrub in silence for a little while, delighting in the possibility of actually being clean. There’s dirt and dead skin that Beau didn’t even know was there, anymore. It’s three layers deep. It’s kinda sick in a disgusting way.

As the dirty swirls away she’s very glad that she decided on a bath before staying the night with Jester. Neither of them are prissy about dirt, but there’s still nothing super sexy about grit in your mouth.

Once her body is clean she moves to use the fancy soap Jester bought on her hair.

“Beau, what are you doing?” Jester catches her wrist before she can actually start washing.

“Washing my hair? Oh shit, should I use the fancy shit you got? Is that what you want?”

“Do you even know how to use it?” 

“I just like— slap it on there right? How hard can it be?” 

Jester tuts at her, “here, I’ll do it. It’s _fancy_ and I don’t trust you,”

“Alright, alright” Beau holds her hands up in mock surrender, but she can’t help the warming in her gut at the thought of Jester’s hand on her hair.

Reality turns out to match up to fantasy.

Jester has pretty incredible nails, and she makes sure to take her time scrubbing the soap into Beau’s hair. Beau has to bite her lip to fight the quiet sound that she almost makes as Jester works through each tangle.

“That smells incredible,” she murmurs, just to break the silence. Her voice is just a bit too quiet.

“Thank you! I sniffed most of the shop, so I’m glad you like it. Here, head down,” Beau dips her hair below the water and Jester finishes rinsing out the shampoo.

“Okay, conditioner time. It’ll make your hair suuuper soft. Promise.”

“Pinky promise?” It’s for show, Beau would let Jester keep touching her hair with no motivation at all.

“Pinky promise,” Jester sing songs.

Jester takes her time rubbing in the conditioner and Beau nearly falls asleep in the tub. She barely keeps from whimpering when Jester takes her hands away to let it sit. She has to give Jester a point though, it does feel softer after even wet.

“Are we ready to go now? Am I finally to your standards?” Beau teases.

“Mm, I think so,” Jester follows her from the bath, stopping to peck a kiss onto her neck.

Beau laughs, 

“Then let us get dressed and depart Jes, there’s plenty more to see tonight.”

* * *

Beau is irrationally nervous as she opens the door for Jester. Which is especially stupid, because Beau’s done this a thousand times. She knows how to handle herself in the bedroom, knows how to handle other things in the bedroom too. This feels different somehow. 

She does not want to think about how.

Instead she spreads her arms in an over the top flourish, “Welcome, to the show.”

There’s rose petals scattered around the bed, and candles that Beau probably shouldn’t have left lit around the edges of the room. Beau’d thumbed through Jester’s favorite romance novels, enough that she got the gist. It had to be special, and this, she hoped, counted as special. 

Jester glances around the room before turning back to Beau, her tail swishing behind her with excitement.

“Beau! It’s so pretty, when did you do all of this?”

 

“Oh— You know, this morning, nothing too major,” 

“Are you lying Beau? Did you take time to set this up because you’re sweet? Because you care?” Jester’s blatantly teasing her now, and damn her, Beau’s blushing.

“You’re just reading all those stories so much, and you’ve seen so much, I don’t know I figured I could make it like some of the shit you’ve read that’s all,” 

Beau fixes her eyes firmly on the floor. She’s going to die, Jester’s going to laugh at her and she’s going to die.

Jester does laugh, but then she sets one hand under Beau’s chin to tilt her lips up towards her.

“I love it Beau, it’s exactly right. But also, you didn’t have to do this, you’re just like the stories on your own.”

“That’s not quite true,” As they speak their lips are only a breath away, Jester somehow, still smells like candy.

“I think it’s true,”

“Well, far from me to question your all knowing judgement,” Beau hummed back.

Jester smiled, then pulled Beau in for a kiss. She starts off with just a peck, but quickly they’re both nearly falling over each other with kissing.

Beau wraps a hand around Jester’s waist in an attempt to steady them both, but it only leads to both of them stumbling more.

“Bed, bed” she mutters, and Jester agrees, guiding both of them so Beau’s laying on top of her. Beau puts all her weight on one arm so she can keep a hand on Jester because if she stops touching her she might just die. 

The trouble comes in that Jester’s dress has too many layers for Beau to easily get her hands on her, and they’re both getting tangled up in the remaining fabric. Jester laughs at her.

“Do you want me to take that off?”

Beau only hesitates for a second before nodding, standing back up to help Jester up.

“First one to get their clothes off wins?” Jester says.

“Oh you’re on,” Beau replies, and immediately starts stripping. 

Her clothes, despite all the flair on them, are relatively simple. Loose pants and overhyped sports bra, they’re in a heap before Jester has the first layer of hers off. Beau turns to smirk at her. 

“I win?”

Jester grumbles as she kicks the rest of her clothes off.

“You win, you win,”

Beau laughs, taking her hands to spin Jester around, “And what’s my prize?”

 

Jester pretends to swoon, barely hiding her grin, “Oh I suppose whatever you’ll have it to be, as the victor you might just have to ravish me.”

“Well if you insist,” Beau steers Jester back towards the bed, and Jester lets her.

Jester can easily bench press Beau, Beau gets that, but thankfully Jester is very eager to be steered into bed.

Beau kisses over Jester too quickly to actually do anything, just because Jester is _here_ and she can. Jester laughs, wrapping her arms around Beau’s shoulders to kiss her, both of them still playful.

They pull away after a couple seconds, because they’re still laughing from their poor imitation of a fight in undressing.

Beau takes advantage of the pause to stare over Jester. She got to look in the bath, but they were both nerfed by the fact that if they touched the dirt might have killed both of them. Now though, there’s nothing to stop her from touching.

Except for her own staring, which goes on for long enough that Jester giggles at her.

“Are you enjoying the view?” She’s clearly teasing, Beau still blushes, then shrugs.

“It’s a damn good view.”

Jester laughs harder, then threaded a hand in Beau’s hair to tug her down for another kiss. Beau gets the impression that once Jester gets used to this she’ll take a more leading position than she currently has. But for now, she lets Beau kiss her, and trace a hand over her side.

Beau keeps reminding herself to go slowly, because this is new, and Jester deserves for it to be _perfect_. She moves one hand up from where it was circling Jester’s hipbone to trace up her side before gently circling around her nipple.

“This okay?” They discussed it before, but she wants to check, just to be sure.

“Yes, it’s perfect, you’re perfect, I will tell you if you’re not. Promise,” 

Jester lets out a quiet breathy noise, and Beau is entranced. It’s beautiful, she’s beautiful and the quiet beginning shows she’s doing something right. No quick back alley fuck for Jester, nuh uh, it’s this, slow and easy on a nice inn bed.

With that sentiment Beau increases her pressure on Jester’s tit, to the reward of another quiet moan. 

Beau keeps kissing her, gently circling her tits for what feels like hours. It doesn’t matter, Beau, for all her lack of patience, could stay here for days. 

She alternates between kissing Jester’s lips to kiss at her neck, savoring each reaction she gets from Jester. Finally, when it’s been long enough that Jester’s squirming under her she ducks down to kiss at Jester’s breasts.

Before Beau does though, she presses her right hand on the inside of Jester’s thigh.

“Good?” She checks, because she wants to make sure.

“Perfect,” Jester’s voice is quieter with lust, and Beau feels her own cunt throb. 

She drags her fingers along the slick between Jester’s legs, careful not to put too much pressure on her clit at first. She can feel Jester jolting beneath her, and doesn’t want to overstimulate the tiefling.

Beau keeps her fingers moving while she sucks at Jester’s tits, savoring her moans. Thank god for monk training, or she’s not sure she’d be able to focus on both things at the same time. Multitasking, down.

Speaking of down.

Beau moves her mouth from Jester’s tits to kiss lower down, kissing at her stomach, stopping to take time at her hipbones. She spends a little bit too longer lingering and sucking on Jester’s thighs, until Jester gives a particularly whiny moan.

Beau finally gives her what she wants and licks up her cunt. She starts with slow, broad strokes, until she finds the spot right on her clit that has Jester moaning and tugging at the hand she’d wrapped in Beau’s hair.

Beau doubles down then, quickening her strokes as Jester gets louder. Eventually she can’t quite breathe, because Jester’s grinding down too intensely on her face but she can’t find it in herself to care. 

Fuck oxygen, she can breathe when Jester comes.

Luckily, it doesn’t take much longer before Jester is pushing her forehead away, panting with a half dazed smile.  
“Do I hold up to the stories?” Beau teases, wiping off her chin with the back of her hand and moving back up to kiss Jester.

“Mmm, I’d say so. Outdid them maybe even! Your turn!” Jester pats the space on either side of her head and while Beau can’t say she doesn’t like the idea, she shakes her head.

“Uh uh, you’ll suffocate.”

“Beau! I will not!” Jester’s very indignant.

“I don’t want to hurt you! Besides, the angle’s harder, it’s a bad idea Jes I’m sorry,” 

Jester’s sulking, and it’s a hair too effective. Beau doesn’t _do_ pouting.

“You’re underestimating me, but that’s fine. Next time though, okay?”

Beau swallows tightly at the idea of a next time. Even knowing jEster, knowing that this wouldn’t be a fuck and run, hearing it confirmed comforts her far more than she’d ever admit. Instead of acknowledging this, Beau sits up to kiss Jester.

Jester lets her. This kiss has none of the tender care of a few seconds prior, when Beau kissed Jester through cooling down from coming, this is insistent, focused. This is Jester sucking at Beau’s bottom lip hard enough that Beau’s half sure it’ll bruise by morning.

Her mouth falls half open when Jester settles her thigh between Beau’s legs, and _grinds_. Once Beau starts panting Jester moves from her lips to her neck. The sound that leaves Beau’s lips is not one she’ll cop to in the light of day.

There’s teeth on her neck. Beau’ll swear that tiefling teeth are sharper, but in that second she can only swear in pleasure. Jester is too good at this for someone who hasn’t practiced before, far too good for it to be legal.

Or Beau’s too into her to notice any slip ups. Either way, Beau can feel herself dripping. 

As if she can read her mind, Jester finishes marking up Beau’s neck and kisses down to her tits. 

She takes Beau’s nipple into her mouth, and Beau fails her wisdom save, hooking her ankles around Jester’s thigh so she can rock up into it, seeking whatever friction she can get. 

Thankfully, Jester seems just as eager to get the main course as Beau is, and only lingers for a few minutes on Beau’s chest. 

Beau grumbles for a second when Jester pins her thighs down, but her complaints are forgotten when Jester starts to kiss up her thighs and finally, _finally_ her pussy. 

Jester’s technique isn’t exactly polished, but she’s more than fervent enough to make up for it. She’s quick and sloppy with her tongue at first, so Beau makes a point of letting her breath catch a little bit louder than it otherwise would when Jester finds the sweet spot, and wouldn’t you know it, Jester takes suggestions like a champ.

Beau’s hands are grasping at the sheets when she gets an idea. Hesitantly she brushes her hands lightly over Jester’s horns.

“This okay?” She doesn’t _really_ want Jester to stop, but also doesn’t want to upset her.

Jester, Traveler bless her, manages to keep up her rhythm while flashing Beau a thumbs up. Beau wraps one hand around a horn, anchoring the other in Jester’s hair. She wants to be polite about this, she really does.

Jester deserves polite, and Beau always imagined it polite. This isn’t imagination though, Jester’s here, and touching her, and it’s all nearly too much but also exactly enough.

Jester’s lips find her way to Beau’s clit and she can’t help it,she tosses her head back and moans, “Jes—” 

“You called?” Jester moves her head up to answer, shit eating grin even with pussy dripping from her chin. 

Beau isn’t sure whether to whine or laugh so she settles for some combination of the two, lost breathes turning into wheezing.

Jester lets her laugh for a few seconds, stifling her own giggles into Beau’s thigh. Beau loosens her grip on her hair to threat her hand through it. Oh no. 

Oh she loves Jester. She knew that before, kind of, but now with Jester laughing next to her still throbbing cunt she knows it. Beau loves Jester, and the realization might kill her.

But Jester composes herself and licks at Beau’s clit again and Beau decides she can die about this in like, five minutes, max. 

Because while, generally, Beau takes a respectable amount of time to come, she’s not sure that’s going to hold true tonight. It’s a combination of finally, actually having Jester eating her out after nights of shameful fantastifying about it, and that well, Beau isn’t used to that much foreplay.

She’s not a patient woman, and most of her lays haven’t been either. This is different, this is an exploration and a noting of what gets the other going. This is learning for later.

All that learning does mean however, that Beau is getting close about twice as fast as she normally would.

She tries to stay polite about it, but her hips buck without her permission. There’s no longer any illusion of control about the sounds coming from her mouth. She doesn’t really have much control over her body either, as she can feel herself getting so, so close.

Beau grinds her cunt down onto Jester’s face far more rudely than she should, and comes with a shout. 

Jester keeps going for a minute, and Beau whimpers. She’s far too sensitive, plus it feels rude.

“Jes— Jes I’m good, you’re good I’m good,” She’s still catching her breath.

Jester grins, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Good?”

“Perfect,” Beau breathes, pulling Jester down on top of her, “You’re perfect.” 

Jester smiles, wrapping her arms around beau and laying her head down on beau’s chest. She’s worn out, but in a way that reeks of contentment. Beau considers making her get up to use the bathroom but figures, fuck it, Jester’s a cleric, she can fix anything that comes up.

So instead she pulls the blanket up around both of them and kisses the top of Jester’s head.

“Goodnight Jes,”

“Night Beau,”

And soon their snores fill the empty room, both of them content in the thought that, at least for now, there is the promise of sun breaking through the room, and a hot breakfast in the morning, and of course, each other.


End file.
